Back to the Future
by Ichikami
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are sent 100 years into the future during a battle with a demon. While there things are sort of the same, sort of different when they meet the reincarnations and the children of their friends and have to disguise themselves.


Attention!

Dear Readers. Sakura Haruno Must Die is going on hiatus. It will be completed, sometime soon, but for now when the ending of a semester draws near, things must be prioritized. Thank you for your viewage and your appreciation. But The Thief and the Prince is heading towards completion! Pretty soon it will be completed, like in two weeks or something. And shortly after that so will A Couple of Very Different Boys and Girls, four weeks hopefully if my mind decides to cooperate. Thank you and enjoy. Also look forward to some more stories that will come out. But not after Sakura's story is finished. This is just a little something that will not be updated in a while but was begging to be released and read. So enjoy.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1: Lost

Yusuke groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt and he didn't know why. Then all of a sudden he remembered. He was hit with the beam of light from that demon they were fighting. He quickly sat up then quickly wished he didn't. He looked around and saw the forms of two of his friends lying not too far from where he was. He scrambled over to them, reaching Hiei first because he was closest. "Hiei, Hiei, wakie wakie." he poked Hiei in the face. The fire demon's eyes shot open and glared at Yusuke. "What do you want detective?" he asked looking very annoyed as if he was woken in the middle of an enjoyable dream. Yusuke looked him up and down. "You seem to be okay." He made his way to the next one and found it to be Kurama. "Hey Kurama wake up." He gently shook the fox awake checking him for injuries. The red head shot up immediately, then groaned and held his head. "What happened?" Kurama asked. "We were hit with that beam and got knocked out. It appears that's all it did. We don't seem to be hurt." said Yusuke. "Unless it slowly works over time and the true results of the beam shows up much later." said Kurama, standing next to Yusuke and Hiei who had joined them. "Yeah that could be it." said Yusuke. "Remind me to ask the toddler when we get back to Spirit world." he whipped out the new communicator Botan had given him for the mission. Hiei looked around and tried to sound unconcerned. "Where's the buffoon?" he asked in a bored voice. Yusuke gave himself whiplash as his head did a 360 looking for his orange haired friend. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke called in the darkness. The three immediately split looking for their absent comrade. An hour later they rejoined empty handed.

Yusuke desperately began trying to reach Botan. All he got was static. "What the hell! How come you can never reach them when you want to, but when the last thing you want to see is them, they're there?" Yusuke yelled to nobody. They couldn't sense Kuwabara's energy and Hiei wasn't able to find him with his Jagan which gave them something to worry about. "Let's go to my place to recuperate and then head over to Kuwabara's and see if Shizuru can give us a clue." suggested Yusuke. The other two demons agreed and the trio of detective friends went to Yusuke's.

When they reached, Yusuke pulled out his key and opened the door. It was really late so his mom would probably be home. "Mom, I'm home!" Yusuke called, wanting to alert his mom that Hiei and Kurama were with him too. An empty beer bottle flew out of nowhere straight for Yusuke's head. He ducked and the glass shattered against the wall. "Hey mom, what the hell!" shouted Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei blinked in surprise. How drunk was Atsuko? Yusuke went over to where the bottle came from and was met with- not his drunken mother but a drunken old man. The two stared at each other for a second. "You're not my son." said the man. "What are you doing in my house!" yelled Yusuke. "Your house?" said the drunk. "This is my house. I've been living here for twenty years!" Yusuke paused. He turned, walked past Kurama and Hiei and out the door. It closed. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Could Yusuke have forgotten where he lived? How embarrassing! The door opened and Yusuke walked back in, passed his friends, and stood in front of the drunk. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I'VE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS! I SHOULD KNOW WHAT MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE!"

The drunk man picked up another bottle to hit the crazed youth in the head but Yusuke beat him to the chase and hit him lightly in the chin. He keeled over out cold. Yusuke grabbed his leg and dragged him outside. "Stupid old man. Must be one of mom's crazy friends." he muttered to himself closing the unconscious man in the hallway of the apartment building. He dusted his hands while Kurama and Hiei looked around. "Um, Yusuke," Kurama asked hesitantly. "What?" Yusuke asked still ticked at the weird turn of events. "Are you sure this is your house?" Kurama asked him. At the tone in his friend's voice, Yusuke did a look around and was met with a shock. This wasn't his living room. Sure there were empty bottles that once contained alcoholic beverages and trash lying all about the place but, that wasn't his TV. Where was his PS3? Those ugly looking green things were not his furniture. Kurama walked into the kitchen. "Atsuko san?" he called softly. The room stank and dirty dishes that probably hadn't been washed in months were piled up in the sink and on the counters. There were empty, moldy pizza boxes, Chinese boxes, KFC boxes, all kinds of boxes littered about the place, as if the owner decided that since he could no longer reach the stove (it was blocked with trash and covered with dishes) he would eat fast food for the rest of his life. Hiei opened the door to the bathroom and promptly closed it again. Yusuke went to go check out his room. It was a mess. Not that his room was sparkling clean but it was cleaner than this. He was met with black walls with red smears on it made to look like blood, death metal band posters on the walls, none of which Yusuke knew and some disturbing pictures of a boy that looked his age covered with piercings and tattoos with his friends that looked like him doing unidentifiable but probably scary things. Yusuke closed the door and walked to his mom's room, knowing that what he was used to seeing would not be there but he had to check any way. The room was remarkably bare compared to the other one. It had a bed and a closet and empty bottles on the floor. He went back down to Kurama and Hiei. "This is not my house." Yusuke remarked with a surprised look on his face. "But it was when I left this morning." "Maybe your things got repossessed. Has your mother been paying the bills Yusuke?" Kurama asked concerned. Yusuke thought about it. "She forgot to pay the bills again!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei and Kurama sweat dropped. "Let's go to my house Yusuke. We can rest there." said Kurama. The three decided this was a good idea, relocated the unconscious drunk and went to Kurama's.

When they arrived they were met with… a diner. The three stood in the parking lot, the place Shiori's garden used to be. "I'm in the right place right? I'm not lost?" Kurama asked. The other two shook their heads. The three entered. A middle aged woman sat behind the counter flipping through a magazine. "Excuse me." asked Kurama. The woman looked up at him. "We're closed. No service after ten." she said looking back down at the magazine but occasionally sneaking glances at Yusuke and Kurama. "We're not here for service." said Kurama. "I want to know what this is. Since when has this been here? What happened to the house and the family that used to be here?" The woman popped her gum loudly. "This is a diner. Duh. It's been here for ten years. No family used to live here, the house was empty forever until they pulled it down. Now excuse me, I need to close up." The trio left, Kurama in a daze. Yusuke shook him but got no response. Hiei looked at the two boys who each just got an awful shock that night. They had probably forgotten that the human was still missing.

Hiei was beginning to form an idea in the back of his head about what had happened when they were hit with the beam. They just had to make one more stop to prove his theory. "Let's go see the oaf's sister. She'll help us out." the two taller demons followed him obediently. The three held back a collective sigh of relief when they reached the Kuwabara residence. It hadn't changed or been replaced with a diner. There was a soft orange light in the living room indicating Shizuru was home. The three walked up to the door. "Shizuru!" Yusuke briefly knocked then opened the door, eager to get inside someplace familiar. Kurama and Hiei followed both sharing Yusuke's feelings until they stopped short at the sight before them. Some people were making out in various corners, someone was throwing up, someone was shooting up, and someone was stripping, among other things. "What-the-hell?" Yusuke asked as confused and disappointed as a doornail. Hiei couldn't hide the look of surprise that attacked his face. What was Shizuru doing! Some random greasy looking person ran an equally greasy hand down Hiei's arm. Hiei fought back the urge to scream like a little girl in fear and disgust (hookers scared him) and walked backwards until he was out of the house. As the other partying occupants finally took notice of the sexylicious duo the other two walked backwards as well, closing the door and high tailing it out of there. As the three paused to catch their breath, they thought about the situation. Neither of them wanted to stop by Genkai's temple for fear of what they would see there. The three sat in the park as Hiei looked for familiar people and couldn't find a single one. They sat in silence wondering why all of this was happening. Hiei broke the silence.

"I think we're in an alternate dimension."


End file.
